


Fall Back and Close Your Eyes

by metro_mania



Series: You Give Me Life Again [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 3am idea, Angst, Fluff, Link doesn't just free the champions spirits, M/M, Revival AU, Spoilers, he also brings them back to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metro_mania/pseuds/metro_mania
Summary: The master sword is a crucial key to stopping Gannon.  They know where it is and how I get it... Now all they need to do is get through this damn forest.(Spoilers for the Lost Woods and retrieval of the Master Sword)





	1. That poor, poor tree...

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this AU late at night. I just think it's super depressing that the other champions are just...dead. So I though, "what if they were revived when Link destroyed each blight in the divine beast?"  
> (Also this will turn into LinkxRevali trash later on, but I'm not going to just forget the other characters, don't worry!)

The lost woods, as Link would learn, are aptly named. This was the seventh time him and the others had been thrown back to the beginning of this maze of trees and fog, and no one was pleased about it.

  
Immediately after the group found themselves at the beginning again, Sidon threw his trident into the nearest tree in a fit of rage, curses on the goddess and on the forest rattling incessantly from his mouth.

  
Mipha hadn’t been so brash when they arrived. She did not throw her trident in the same fury as her brother, but the rage was still present, and this scared link more than Sidon’s outburst. Her eyes were almost aflame with ungodly hatred for the woods, and her fingers dug deeply into her palms as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

Revali just left. Saying a quick “I’ll be back at some point” and storming off back down the path they followed to get to the woods.

The only one who was calm was link, and that’s because he knew why they were failing.  
He had to go through the woods alone…  
______________________________________________________________________________  
They had arrived at the woods early in the morning after spending the night in the nearby stable. All of them were nervous, but Link especially. Bits and pieces of memories had been returning to him all throughout the night, and this caused him to be restless in his sleep. A few times, Mipha or Revali would rouse him from his dreams, making sure Link was all right. At some points, he would remember something as trivial a brush of a twig as he traversed the forest or tripping over a stone, but once he remembered a hug and words of praise from someone after being chosen by the sword. The others were startled to find tears streaming down links face in his sleep.

He knew he wasn’t alone the first time he pulled the sword, that’s why he was so relieved to have his friends with him. He slowed his pace and let them pass him. Revali was in the middle of the three, talking about some Rito custom that was apparently shared by the Zora. Mipha was nodding and smiling at the Rito champion, while Sidon walked to Revali’s left and just enjoyed the sounds of the conversation, occasionally putting in his own tidbit of information.

This was the mood of the group as they entered the lost woods. The dense fog and the particles of light floating past their heads. The four entered the woods cautiously, with Link leading the way, and Sidon trailing behind. But no more than four feet in and a dense fog quickly engulfed them, spitting them back out right back at the beginning. This didn’t hamper their spirits, although Link got a flash of deja vu from the sudden fog. They continued re-entering the woods three more times before deciding to come up with a plan.

“I just think,” Sidon said, “that if you flew around the forest one more time you could possibly find us another way through.”

Revali just chuckled at Sidon’s suggestion. “Your lack of faith in my perception is disheartening. Do you really think that I would not see another entrance into the forest on my first fly by? Why don’t you go for a short swim around the banks and tell us what you find since you doubt me so much.”

Mipha decided she should give her say. “Brother, I have no doubt that Revali would have seen another entrance to the forest, but…” She turned then to Revali. “If you flew just above the fog, you could possibly find us the correct route through the trees. Would you consider one more flight?”

Revali looked towards Mipha in consideration, then to Sidon. Finally, he looked towards link. “Fine. I will humor you again. But I will not go back up there for a third time after. This is wasting all of our-.” Revali stopped speaking and turned his head sharply back towards Link.

Link’s eyes pointed at the ground and his stare was distant and hollow. He was remembering his first time through the forest.

His father had been with him, he recalls. They made their way up the trail and stopped just before the fog began. Links father said no words, only hugging the young knight and encouraging him forward. He had already told Link everything he knew, reciting every twist and turn he would have to make, methods of avoiding the dense fog, and cautioning him about the eerie nature of the trees scattered about the path. “It is almost as if someone is watching you during your journey,” he had told him.

Link was engulfed by fog only twice before he found his stride. Whenever he would see even a hint of fog approach him he would quickly leap back to his previous safe location and start in a new direction. It was in this was that the chosen one reached the sword. It was in this way that Link reached his destiny.

While Link could now remember the path through the woods, he did not recall what was waiting for him. There was a presence, he remembers clearly. It watches over the forest and protects the sword, but he did not know what it was.  
Finally coming out of his daze, Link looks up to see Revali, wing resting on his shoulder, and concerned look on his face. Mipha and Sidon were standing and gathered around him as well.

“Link…” Mipha starts, but is cut off by Revali’s concerned questioning.

“Are you alright? Did you remember something?” Revali’s wing has still not left Link's shoulder.

Link gets up from his sitting against a wall and smiles at his friends. “I'm fine,” Link signs, “just a few memories of my father…” He’s lying and he hates it, but he must be sure of his memories before acting upon them. If his memories are, in fact, true, then he will have to leave them behind and go alone, he know’s the others will not be pleased.

Revali removes his wing and looks at Link for a few more seconds, deciding whether or not to question further. Mipha clears her throat, drawing Revali’s attention, and beacons to the sky with her head.

They try out this plan for the next three tries before deciding to just go back in together. The fog is too thick for Revali to see through, and he even gets caught up in the fog when the others are sent back to the beginning.

Finally they are sent back for the seventh time, they scatter a bit to fume about their failure, and

Link sneaks off into the woods alone.  
He hates doing this, hates leaving them behind. He knows they will give chase, but they won't be able to make it through. The fog was different this time. Although the fog only allowed a single traveler through at a time when Link first drew the sword to seal the darkness, he somehow knows that it only wants him this time.  
Link maneuvers through the fog with the precision of a master. Climbing over logs and avoiding patches of soft ground. He never even sees the dense fog to send him back to the beginning.

As he approaches the inner sanctum of the forest, he hears the laughter of the deku children. Of course, he sighs to himself. I have to deal with them on top of the sword.

But what Link isn't expecting, as he rounds the final corner to where the sword lies, is a talking tree to greet him.

 


	2. The Sword and the Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link thinks he's prepared to retrieve the Master Sword, but is he really?

The Great Deku Tree chuckled at Link’s awestruck expression.

“I can see that you do not recognize me, then.” The Great Deku Tree paused. A slight wind blew through his leaves and swept Links cloak to the side. The children of the forest were silent as their protector spoke to the strange, unknown Hylian that was before them. 

“I am the Great Deku Tree, Link. I have watched over Hyrule since time immemorial, and I know why you are here.” He paused again and appeared to be looking around the area. “Where are the others that were traveling with you, hero? Why have you abandoned them at the beginning of the path?”

Link had to take a second to process this. He signed, “I thought you wanted me to come here alone. I felt your urgency, and your insistence that the others stay back. Was that not you?”

The Great Deku tree responded to him. “Link, the presence you felt was not me, but the sword.” He cast his grand eyes upon the sword sealed in the stone. “You and that sword have a sacred connection. It speaks to you, and guides you. It is the only entity, other than myself, that can control who enters this place.”

Link approached the sword and examined the hilt. So many memories were swirling through his head at once that it was as if he had none. 

Then, a voice. A woman, somewhat awkward but also soothing to listen to, filled his head, different from how he heard Zelda’s plea from the shrine of resurrection. “Link, it is time. It is time to wield me once again. We must defeat the darkness and save her…”

Link stood transfixed by the voice, staring intently at the blade. He looked up at the Great Deku tree and received a nod in return.

“Link, the sword will test you. You must be prepared to withstand its trail. You have changed much since one hundred years ago… I do not know if you are still ready to wield this blade.”

Link was determined, however. He had come too far to be turned back now. Slowly, Link climbed up the few stairs there were to the swords resting place. He needed to do this. 

I am ready. The others…. Link wanted to show them that he was ready, that he could defeat Gannon for them. That their sacrifice one hundred years ago was not in vain.

He wanted to be the chosen hearo once again, just as his father had been so proud to call him so many years ago.

Link wiped away the tears before they traveled too far down his face. This is not the time or place, he thought.

Slowly, he grabbed the hilt of the sword and began to free it from its prison.

The pain hit him immediately. He could feel his energy being drained through his hands and into the sword, but he continued pulling. Slowly, the sword was moving from its positon, being freed once again by the hero it had chosen. At this rate, however, Link would pass out before the sword was freed. Finally, before darkness completely closed in on his vision, the Great Deku shouted for him to stop.

“Enough, Link,” He bellowed. Link instinctively jumped away from the sword. “Your perseverance is admirable, but you would have died if you had continued. You are not ready.”

But Link would not accept it. He would not be defeated. After feeling his energy being restored by the Great Deku Tree, Link quickly began to pull up the sword once again. The Great Deku Tree was shouting at him to stop, demanding that he release the master sword this instant. But nothing could stop Link. He couldn’t fail Hyrule.

He felt his grip failing and his sight leaving him. I could die here, he thought. But he wouldn’t stop until the sword was free.

Suddenly, Link heard shouting. Sidon and Mipha were standing in front of him.

Sidon was confidently holding his fist in the air. “Link, I know you can do this! You saved Zora’s domain, you saved me, you saved Mipha! You are strong enough for this!”

Mipha showed more worry in her eyes than her brother, but still was shouting words of encouragement. “Link! You have pulled this sword before, and you will do it again! I know you can do this!”

Link found another surge of strength from his friends’ encouragement and hefted the sword another inch. It wasn’t enough, however. Link could practically feel his body shutting down.

Then, a pair of wings wrapped around his abdomen, and a beak rested in the crook of his neck. “Link,” Revali said to him, “You will do this, and you will survive, or so help me goddess I will find a way to curse you in the afterlife.” Revali’s hug tightened, and his beak pressed harder into Link’s neck. “I- I love you, you stupid Hylian. Don’t you dare die on me.”

With these final words from the Rito champion, Link gave the sword one final pull from its seal.

The blade to seal the darkness was once again united with the hero of the ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really want to get to the fluff of this fic, so expect the next chapter to be extremely fluffy. Imagine a cloud that you could lay on, then multiply that by two.


	3. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has some explaining to do.

Nothing. Link felt nothing except the strain from his own labored breathing. It had been a foolish thing to do, and Link knew he could have died from attempting it, but he felt that the reward was worth it. A few elixirs, some roasted fish, and he would be back to his old self again. Now all he had to do was wake up. But he wasn’t leaving this black void any time soon. He waited, and waited… Nothing happened. All he saw was blackness, and all he heard was silence. He wasn’t frightened, per say, just concerned. He needed to wake up soon.

In the blackness, he began to see images. His memories from one hundred years ago passed in front of him. A woman, tall and muscular, laughed alongside of him. He couldn’t remember her name, but he knew she was the Gerudo champion. Then, a Goron appeared, with a smile that could rival the sun with its brightness. The Goron Champion, Link remembered.

A voice suddenly called out to Link from the darkness. It was the same voice from before, but it now sounded irritated rather than sage. “Link,” the voice spoke, “you must be cautious. You could have died, and Hyrule would have been doomed without you.”

Link felt annoyed. I knew I could do it. The sword is freed. What more is there to this?

The voice responded with disdain. “You have had so many fights, and so many quests over many, many lives. Even after conquering these trials, you still never understand how important you are. Do not let Hyrule fall because you felt that you had to prove yourself.”

Link was about to respond, but suddenly he could feel sensation return to his limbs, and his eyes were assaulted with the glaring sunlight of midday. He was still laying on the stone seal where the sword once stood. Revali was holding his head on his lap while Mipha was using her powers to heal Link as best she could. Sidon had apparently run off to create as many healing elixirs as possible. As soon as Mipha noticed Link’s eyes open, she sprang to her feet and grabbed him by the collar.

“You Idiot!” Her voice carried throughout the lost woods. “If I had known what was at stake I would have pulled you away from that sword! What were you thinking?”

At this point, tears were streaming down her face, and she held Link up for a few more seconds before embracing him. Revali joined the two, just as furious with Link as Mipha, but deciding to save his rage for later. Sidon decided now to return with his elixirs. Seeing Link up again caused him to drop about half of the bottles he was carrying, sprint over to the Hylian, and drop the other half as he wrapped him in a bear hug and hoisted him into the air.

Link regained his footing and searched the ground for the Master Sword. It was found a few feet away from its stone seal, thrown in panic after Link collapsed. As Link hoisted the sword above his head, he saw Zelda standing there, putting the sword back into its stone seal. Her white dress was burned in places, and the sword was badly damaged. Her conversation with the Great Deku Tree was brief, but it showed Link that she was all right, that after Link was defeated, Zelda escaped and continued fighting for Hyrule. He needed to reclaim the final two beasts and storm the castle. There was no telling how much time Zelda could hold out for.

  
Link wanted to leave as soon as possible, but the Great Deku Tree would not have it. He ordered them to stay in the inner sanctum of the forest for at least two more days, and informed them that they couldn’t leave even if they tried. Link was fuming, but the others were pleased with this decision.

Mipha and Sidon both decided to get some work done. Sidon would continue creating some elixirs for the trip to Gerudo town, and Mipha would train some more in archery, a skill that Revali begrudgingly decided to teach her at her request. But Revali wouldn’t leave Link’s side, and after the two Zora left their presence, Revali decided to drag Link towards the tree.

“Get your paraglider out, now.” Revali commanded.

Link obliged, and Revali created an updraft that carried them both to the top of the tree. They both landed, and Revali led Link to an area free of debris. The top of the Great Deku Tree was stunning. Various vines and leaves snaked their way through a beautiful assortment of flowers. Bright, yellow petals contrasted with dark, green vines. Link would have thought Revali was sneaking him off to a hidden rendezvous, if not for the sour expression etched onto his beak.

Revali sat down, and sighed, cupping his head in his wings. Link stood there awkwardly before deciding to sit down beside the distraught Rito.

“Link.” he said softly, as if he didn’t want to disturb peacefulness of the forest. Link looked at him questioningly.

Revali uncovered his face, and shouted in Link’s face, “What in goddess’ name were you thinking?!”

Link started back away from Revali, surprised at the sudden outburst.  
  
“How could you have done something so stupid!” Revali sat back and looked to the sky. “I was only joking when I told you not to die. I thought you were strong enough to do it on your own, and you just needed a little morale boost…”

Link wanted to apologize, but Revali stopped him. He wasn’t finished speaking.

“The Rito are well versed in the trail of the hero. Unlike the other races, we believe that its possible for a Rito warrior to be chosen by the sword.” Revali thought for a second, then continued. “I never believed it, but there are countless tales of warriors traversing the forest and attempting to pull the sword. Those who were unworthy, but continued pulling the sword anyway, were returned to the village in a box.” Revali looked towards Link. “I knew the tales, but I believed you knew them too. You wouldn’t attempt to pull the sword if you weren’t ready…”

Revali finally let Link respond. “Revali, I’m sorry but I needed to prove to you all tha-“

Link couldn’t finish his sentence before Revali screeched at him again. “You wanted to prove something to us! What more do you need to prove? You saved two villages and brought the same number of individuals back from the dead! What more could you do?”

Link looked down at the ground while signing. “I can’t let you two die again.”

Revali was shocked. This is what it was about? Link feared for their lives? The rest of Revali’s rage died in his throat as he stared, flabbergasted, at the Hylian. He understood now, and all he wanted to do was comfort him.

Revali scooted over and wrapped his wings around Link’s stomach, placing his beak on top of his head. Link reached down and placed his hand on top of Rito’s wingtips. Tears, again, began streaming down his face, and he was glad to be facing away from Revali. Memories of a proud father, an ecstatic family, were rushing into his mind. Link realized that all of them were probably gone now…

But he couldn’t think about that now. It wasn’t the right time. He would one day tell the other champions about his family, but for now he would continue his quest.

Brushing away the tears, Link held up his hands in front of Revali so he could see them. “So,” he chuckled lightly while signing, “what was that you said about loving me?”

If Revail could blush he would do so. Instead, Link felt his grip tighten around him.

“Well I- I- um I was just- oh- well you see.” Revali was a blubbering mess, and Link couldn’t be happier.

Link turned, causing Revali to move his head from its current position on top of Link’s, and kissed him on the side of the beak. Revali looked stupefied, before remembering the Hylian custom and almost falling over on the spot.

“O-Oh. W-what did you just do to my beak?” Revali was pretending to play dumb, but he couldn’t keep the grin from his face.

Link just smiled up at him and signed, “I love you too, you know.” He then placed his hands back on Revali’s wings and continued cuddling into his Rito’s chest.

Revali breathed a deep sigh and curled up tighter around his Hylian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff I promised. :-D  
> There will probably only be one more chapter, but I will definitely continue this series.
> 
> See you in the last chapter!


	4. A Fish With a Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali and Link are both dorks.

A small yawn roused Link from his nap, dreams of soaring, blue birds slipping away from him.  He opened his eyes and stretched his limbs.  The light of the afternoon sun was catching the leaves above and bathing him in a soft, green light.  But it wasn't the sun that caught his attention.  Link turned his head to see a wall of blue plumage and suddenly remembered where he was and who he was currently snuggled up against.

 

Faint laughter could be heard from behind some bushes, and a stark, red fin was jutting out from the leaves.  Link grunted to get the figure’s attention, and Mipha poked her head out.

 

Link moved his hands to sign at her. “I swear, It's not what it looks like.”

 

Mipha just chuckled into her hand.  She signed as well so not to wake Revali.  “Of course not.  Who could get a wrong idea from this?” She gestured towards Link.

 

When they fell asleep, the two had fallen over to lay on a patch of soft grass and flowers.  Revali was curled around Link, making him the “big spoon.”

 

Link signed back with a frown on his face.  “We will never hear the end of this, will we?”

 

With an evil smirk on her face, Mipha motioned to her left where Sidon was hiding under a bush, using her Shekia slate to snap a picture of the cuddling duo.

 

Link’s face turned a scarlet red, and he wanted to get away, but Revali was too comfortable.

 

“I hate you both so much,” Link signed at the Zora siblings.  

 

“I’m sorry Link, but the opportunity was too great and Mipha really wanted me to.”  Sidon signed with an apologetic look.

 

Link huffed in frustration, stirring the Rito champion from his sleep.

 

Revali yawned, then realized who he was cuddling.  He quickly sat up, “Oh Link, I’m sorry, I fell-”  But Revali stopped when he saw Sidon pointing the camera at him.

 

“Did you sleep well, Revali?”  Mipha said in a sweet, teasing voice.  

 

Revali’s feathers began to bristle.  Getting up off the ground, he quickly made his way over to the edge of the tree and flew down to the ground, tripping over several vines in his attempt to get away.

 

Link’s face was still beet red, but he couldn't help laugh at the obvious embarrassment of the Rito champion…

 

Link laughed even harder when Sidon sent the pictures to Revali’s slate and they heard loud, embarrassed squawking from inside the tree.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Revali joined them at dinner, making it a point to sit directly next to Link.  

 

Sidon passed him a roasted bass.  “It is nice to see you, friend.  I was afraid I offended you earlier.”   
  


Revali took a bite of his fish and looked toward Sidon.  “Oh, you did.  I’m just too hungry right now to hold a grudge.”  Revali took another bite and said, “I will be holding a grudge after dinner, though.”

 

Link decided now would be a good time to apologize to the others.  He put down fish and signed, “I already spoke with Revali, but I need to tell you both too.  I’m sorry for being so rash, for worrying you.”

 

Mipha stopped him there.  “Link, we overheard what you said to Revali earlier.”

 

“Yes,” Sidon added, “We were, frankly, quite mad still and wanted to hear Revali….” Sidon paused and looked to Mipha.  “What was that phrase you used?”

 

Mipha rolled her eyes.  “I said “verbally destroy”, Sidon.”

 

“Ah, yes.”  He nodded his head.  “We wanted to hear that.”

 

Revali looked irked that the two were listening in on his conversation, but Link was relieved that they knew his reasoning.

 

“We understand why you did it, Link,”  Mipha continued, “and we forgive you.  But, you have no need to prove yourself to anyone, us especially.”  She put emphasis on the “us”.

 

“You saved our domain, and you brought back my sister.  You have proven yourself ten times over and then some!”

 

Link rose from his seat, and wrapped the two in a hug.  Releasing them, he addressed all three of them, “I just need you to be safe.  Please, promise me you won't act as rashly as I do occasionally.”

 

Sidon nearly choked.  “Occasionally?

 

The group laughed, and Link returned to his fish, pleased that everything was now alright.

 

Then the peace was ruined.

 

“Is this a thing we have to worry about now?”  Sidon motioned to the close proximity of Link and Revali.

  
Link blushed, Revali bristled, but neither moved from their positions.  In fact, they scooted a little closer together and responded in unison, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I never thought people would actually like this work （☆゜д゜）
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed this story, and I will be writing for the series very frequently, so stay tuned! Next up, "How Link brought the dead back to life"
> 
> Also, this work has been practice for my writing, so if you see any typos, or have any suggestions about how to improve my writing, please comment and tell me! I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> Thank you again, and I will see you!


End file.
